Repentance
by Near Yukari Kuchiki
Summary: A Bleach fanfic about Byakuya and Rukia, written for a friend.
1. Part one

It was during the summer in Karakura Town, Japan. Awhile after I had given my Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki; a captain from the Soul Society; and his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, came to take me home. But this wasn't a good thing. I was sentenced...to death.

Apparently, sharing your powers with a human was against the law where I came from, even if it could save both of your lives! And now...I was about to pay for it.

One night, when I knew they were coming for me, I abandonded the Kurosaki house and ran down the street, a backpack on my back, and tried to find a place to hide; to get away and not be found...not be killed!  
But they caught me.

A round paper door appeared in front of me, and when it slid open, Byakuya and Renji stepped out. Both had a serious look in their eyes; this was not a laughing matter; they really came to bring me back home, for my death!  
"Rukia..." When Byakuya said my name, I gulped. I was too afraid to hear him speak, but I had to deal with it. "Come with us." He continued.  
I noticed how both he and and Renji grabbed the hilts of their Zanpakuto, as if they would fight me...anything to get me to the Soul Society!  
"You have two options," Said Renji, almost glaring at me. "Either you make this easy for yourself, and quietly step through the gate...or we fight you and drag you back to the Soul Society. Either way, you're going to leave this world."  
I had no choice but to listen to them. I had to go back, without a fight.

Gulping once again, I nodded. "I-I'll go back-"  
Just then, I heard Ichigo call out my name from behind me. I turned back slightly to look at him, and my eyes went wide. "Ichigo, go home!!" I shouted with a frown, my voice now shaking under the pressure of my sadness. "You have no right to be here; there's nothing you can do! Just go!"  
He looked at me funny and stopped running, standing about ten feet away, now. "Rukia, what's going on?" He sounded confused, and he was almost whispering. "You're crying!"  
I didn't notice until he said it, but indeed, I was crying. I touched my teary eyes gently with my finger tips, then let my hand fall to my side. I thought it useless to try to dry my eyes, because I'd just keep crying, anyway.  
"Forget about me, Ichigo..." I mumbled through my tears, which were now falling down my face like the pouring rain that had started to soak the ground beneath it.  
I turned my back to him, and stepped through the open paper door. "Soon, there'll be nothing left to remember about me..." I whispered, vanishing from his sight.  
Renji and Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a moment, then followed me through the gate, which closed and vanished just after they did.

Ichigo only stood there, in the middle of the street, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Of what had happened...or was about to happen. He could only stand there, letting the rain soak him.


	2. Part two

It was a few days after I had been taken away, and Ichigo decided to talk to Kisuke Urahara about what happened.

"I heard about that," Said Urahara, though he wasn't about to tell him just how he knew. "Rukia seems to have gotten herself into a lot of trouble, hasn't she?"  
"'Seems to'?!" Ichigo glared at the man for stating the obvious. "She's going to be killed, for crying out loud!!" He hissed. "I can't let that happen!"

"Calm down, Ichigo..." Urahara said, this time, a bit seriously. "You don't want to mess with the Soul Society, trust me. I think it'd be best if you just left her alone."  
"What part of 'she's going to be killed' did you not understand?!!" Ichigo snapped in the man's face. "I can't just 'leave her alone' when her life is about to be taken from her!!"

Urahara was silent for a moment, but soon shouted, "ICHIGO, DROP IT!!" He was glaring now, waiting for the boy to listen to him.  
Ichigo closed his mouth, and gulped.  
"Look, Ichigo," Urahara said after a minute, this time, more calmly. "If what I'm thinking is correct, then I know Rukia will be fine."  
"What're you thinking?!" Ichigo gasped, a bit excited to know.  
"I can't tell you..." Urahara had a serious look in his eyes.

Ichigo stared at him. "Wh-What?! Why?!"  
"Can't say." Urahara turned his head away.  
"What the hell can you tell me, then?!" Ichigo was becoming annoyed. "You can't tell me what you're thinking, or why...so what can I know?!"  
"You can know that Rukia will be safe." Urahara looked back at him. "And that 'someone' out there won't let her be killed, even if they have to go against the laws of the Soul Society to save her!"  
Ichigo had absolutely no idea of what to say about that. He was shocked. Speechless. Completely at a loss for words!

But then, he had to think: Would I, Rukia Kuchiki, really be okay?

Meanwhile, I was locked up in the Repentance Cell, downright miserable. I was to be killed thirty days from now, and the only thing I could do was to just sit there and wait.  
Just sit there and wait for my death, wondering: Was anyone going to come for me? To save me?  
I thought not. I broke the law, therefore, I deserved to die...but was what I did really that bad?! So I shared my powers with a human to save us...so what!  
But then I remembered that my thoughts on the matter were meaningless. Nothing I could say could release me from this fate; I was to die, and nothing could be changed about that.

I was brought away from my morbid thoughts when Renji stopped by to see me. And it didn't matter how close a friend he was to me, I had every right to glare at him. To give him such an angry look, it was like I was striking him with daggers. I wanted him to know how mad at him I was, and this was only one of the ways I was going to show him.  
"How dare you?!!" I hissed, my words sounding so mean, so evil, that I could almost taste venom burning on my tongue. "Do you really want me to die, Renji?! SERIOUSLY?!" I began to cry tears of anger as I growled at him, waiting for a reply.  
He hissed under his breath as he bit his lip, squinting his angry eyes; annoyed with me for shouting at him before he could tell me what he came to my cell to say. "Grr, RUKIA-!!!" He snapped at me so loud, I knew he wanted me to shut up, and I did.  
He let out a few deep, angry breaths, then looked up at me, his once furious expression now one of sadness...and of guilt. He started off by answering my question from before, "No, I don't want you to die, Rukia." He frowned. "That's why I talked to Byakuya about this. He's going to 'handle' the situation, if you know what I mean."  
I blinked a few times as my eyes widened just a bit. I stared at him. Did he just say...what I think he said? "Y-You mean-" I gasped, completely overcome by surprise. "M-My brother's going to-" Okay, so I couldn't complete my sentences anymore; I had no idea what to say!  
"Yes," Renji nodded, a slight smile forming on his lips. "He's coming for you, Rukia," He winked at me as he finished his sentence, "No matter what."


	3. Part three

When Renji finally left my cell, I just sat there, in shock. My eyes were wide, my jaw was nearly hitting the ground, and most important of all: My brother was coming to save me?! Since when did he care?! The last time I saw him, he was cold-hearted!

Or...was he?

With a sigh, I sat down, my back rested against the wall, and closed my eyes. I tried to think of how Byakuya acted last time we met; to picture the expression on his face, and to hear his words in my mind...but all that came up was Hisana. Thoughts about how, if I were killed on the day of my execution, I'd get to see my older sister again.  
And then I began to wonder: Do I want to live...or do I want to die?

My eyes were still closed as I sat there, picturing Hisana. She was smiling at me, laughing softly; just so happy, as I remembered her. She never seemed to be a sad or angry person, just someone filled with so much joy. So much love, that she had to share it.

But my eyes flashed open when I heard my cell door screech as it opened slowly, and the memory of Hisana I once had in my mind, was gone.  
"Who's there?!" I barked, glaring now, as I waited for the person to show their face; to step out of the shadows of the room. And, to my surprise, it was Byakuya.  
Renji had been right.

He looked at me with the almost emotionless look he always gave me, and walked towards me. "Stand up," He told me. "We're going."  
"G-Going where?!!" I stammered. What the hell was going on, and where was he planning on taking me!  
I still didn't believe that he'd come to save my life!  
He didn't answer me, though; just silently grabbed me by my left arm and pulled me towards him. And then, he began to drag me out of the cell.

"B-Byakuya-!!" I snapped, roughly shaking my arm to try to free it from his grip. "What the hell're you doing?! You can't just take me out of the cell!! What if you got caught trying to free me?! You could be locked up, too!!"  
I was shocked to hear him say, in such a serious-sounding voice, "I don't care."  
"Wh-What?" I gasped, my voice lower than before.  
"I don't care what happens to me," He looked back at me slightly, then looked ahead again. "As long as you're safe."

Renji was right. And now I knew it! Byakuya, my brother, had actually come to save me, no matter the consequences of doing so!  
And, as if to make sure I knew it, Renji's last words echoed in my mind, over and over:

"He's coming for you, Rukia...no matter what."

But what if I didn't want to be saved anymore? Byakuya would be wasting his time...and possibly, his rank...or his life...as well.

"Stop!!" I finally gasped, and he let go of my arm, turning to face me, as we stood on the center of the bridge that connected to my cell.  
"What is it?" He asked calmly, looking at me.  
I gulped, stared at him for a moment, then looked down slightly. "Wh-What if..." I mumbled. "What if I didn't want to be saved? What if I wanted to die?!"  
He slapped my face after I said this, and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Rukia!!" He hissed. "I will not have you say such a suicidal thing, like that!"  
"Y-Yes, Brother!!" I mumbled, sounding completely terrified.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, and after a minute, he hugged me. HUGGED ME!! What the hell was going on?!

"Rukia..." He said softly. "I've lost one important person to me already...please, don't make me lose another..." It almost sounded as if he was crying...but, was he?  
And I knew, by the way he said this, that he was talking about Hisana. He already lost her to death...and he wasn't about to let himself lose me, as well.


	4. Part four

Once my brother finally let go of me, we began to walk across the bridge again. But this didn't last long; Captain Ukitake had stopped in front of us.

"I can't let you take her from the cell, Byakuya..." Said Ukitake, giving my brother a serious look. "I'm going to have to bring her back and lock her up."  
"You will not." Byakuya glared at the man, gripping my left wrist almost too tightly. "You won't come anywhere near Rukia, do you hear me?!" He snapped.

Ukitake blinked, a bit of confusion in his eyes, as he stared at my brother. "Byakuya," He started. "What happened to you? I know we all can't stand to lose Rukia, but since when would you actually break the law to save her?!"  
"Since now." Byakuya still sounded angry. "And if you get in my way, I'll have to take you down."  
"And I'll have to stop you before you can do so!" Ukitake glared slightly, grabbing his zanpakuto.  
"If you can." Byakuya said.

I watched as my brother held his sword in front of him, and heard him mumble, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"  
His blade separated into a thousand tiny pieces, which looked like glowing cherry blossom petals. I watched as he moved the hilt around in his hand, making the pieces swirl around Captain Ukitake, shredding his skin. It was literally raining blood around him; a sight I couldn't stand to see. But, before I knew it, Ukitake was on the ground, and I was being dragged past him by my wrist.  
I looked back at Ukitake, my eyes wide with shock and fear, and almost screamed. "B-Brother, what the hell do you think you're doing?!!!"  
"Saving you're life." He said. "It would be nice if I could get a 'thank you' when this is over." He had to be kidding. Or, I hoped he was!  
"You could have just killed one of the other captains; MY captain; and you want me to THANK you for it?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, BROTHER?! Because it seems a lot of insanity would be needed to pull this off, even without caring about what you're doing and what could happen to us both in the future!"  
I couldn't believe I just said that to him! I sounded so heartless! Here he was, saving my life at all costs, and I just called him insane. Nice, Rukia, really nice.  
I slapped my forehead just before he looked back to glare at me. And when I saw his angry eyes, it felt like his Senbonzakura itself had just shredded up my heart. Man, I was such an idiot!  
"I-I didn't mean-" I mumbled sadly, sounding nervous, as well. "B-Brother, I take that back-"  
"It's too late." He turned his back to me and let go of my wrist. "What has been said, has been said; what you hear, you cannot 'unhear'...and what you said to me, I won't forget." He began to walk away, just leaving me there, in the center of the bridge to my cell. Where I could easily be locked up again.

And when he was about ten feet away, I couldn't bear it anymore. So I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "BROTHER, I'M SORRY!!!!!"  
But then I realized the whole Seireitei had probably heard me, and gulped. Though, Byakuya looked back at me...and I frowned. "Brother..." I felt tears build up in my eyes. "I didn't mean to say that; I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me?"  
He said nothing, but walked towards me. I wondered if he was still mad, but I was brought away from my thoughts when he gently picked me up in his arms and flash-stepped away; I guess he wanted to get out of there quickly, in case I really had been heard screaming; we didn't want to get caught and both be locked up, after all.  
But...where was he taking me?


	5. Part five

During all the flash-stepping, I had closed my eyes and hugged my brother close. I was afraid of falling out of his arms; not like I thought he'd drop me, though.

But I was surprised when he finally stopped, and I opened my eyes. He set me down on my feet as I looked around.  
"Where are we?" I gasped. It looked as if we were someplace underground, in a huge cave of some sort. And even though I asked him, he didn't answer.  
He only said, "Stay here." And then he left.

He left?! Seriously, he was going to leave his younger sister alone in a cave after he kidnapped her so she wouldn't be executed? And I was starting to admire him! Well, there's always room for second thoughts, right?

But then I heard footsteps inside the cave. From where I stood, I looked in every direction, though I couldn't tell where the person was. Until they flash-stepped in front of me...that's when I was truly surprised!  
"Y-Y-Yoruichi?!" I gulped. "Wh-What're you doing here?!"  
She smiled at me and said, "Your brother told me to watch you...and protect you, if needed."  
"H-How sweet of him." I blinked. I was still feeling a bit nervous because of her sudden appearance. "But...where did he go, exactly?"  
"Can't say..." She sighed.  
"Why?" I looked at her funny.  
She laughed, "He didn't tell me!"  
I slapped my forehead. "Oh, brother." I groaned.  
"You can say that again!" She teased.

An alarm went off in the Seireitei then, informing everyone that I had been taken from my cell. I looked at Yoruichi with the most terrified look in my eyes, and all she did was press her index finger against her lips, and shushed me.  
Would anyone find us down here? To look in an underground cave, thinking maybe, I was hiding down here? And what if they were to find me; would Yoruichi be able to stop them all from taking me away?!

I guess, by the expression I must have been making, Yoruichi could tell what I was thinking...because she had whispered to me, telling me to calm down, clear my mind of all thoughts about this situation, and to just stay quiet. So I did as she said, and before I knew it, the alarm had turned off.  
What a relief!

But then, Yoruichi grabbed me by my wrist, and I knew she was going to drag me somewhere. I just didn't know where.  
"Wh-What now?!" I gasped, as we began running.  
Yoruichi stared straight ahead as we rushed out of the cave, and she told me, "Byakuya said that if the alarm went off, we were to wait until it stopped, and then I would have to get you to the gate on the edge of the Seireitei..."  
"Y-You don't mean...?" I blinked.  
"That's right," She looked back at me, slightly. "You're going to the Human World again."  
"What, why?!!" I bit my lip, my eyes wide with shock. All the things that had happened to me so far were swirling memories inside my mind. It was making me dizzy!

"Your brother thinks that the world of the living is the safest place for you, right now. He said that 'the farther you are from the Soul Society, the better'." She replied. "And I agree. As long as you're hiding out in Karakura Town, where Ichigo can protect you, you're safe."  
I blushed at her comment...about Ichigo protecting me. He always had, I remembered. And I guess maybe...he always would.

"Stop right there!!" I heard a man shout. I gulped when I saw his face, and tears of fear slipped from my eyes. Oh no, not Kenpachi!  
"You're not getting passed me with that girl," He smirked at Yoruichi. "Not without a fight."  
"Says you." She snickered, smirking back. She then flash-stepped away with me, and the next thing I knew, we were at the gate! Just a few more steps, and I'd be free! ...Right?

WRONG!  
The second we stopped in front of the gate, Renji, Ikakku, and Yumichika appeared in front of us! Man, this was not a good day for us!

"Yoruichi," Renji pulled out his zanpakuto. "Let go of Rukia and hand her over to us."  
I frowned at him, remembering how he seemed to want to help Byakuya free me just a few hours ago. But now he was trying to take me back?! Or...was he?

Yoruichi glared, hissing under her breath, as she grabbed my wrist a bit tighter than before. "Whose side are you on, Renji?!" She snapped. "Last I checked, you were on our side! But now you're not?!"  
"What?!" Ikakku and Yumichika blinked, turning their heads to look at him. "You were going to help save Rukia?!"  
Renji gave Yoruichi the most furious look just then, mouthing something like, 'You should keep your mouth shut from now on.  
But she just shook her head at that.

The two continued to glare as Yumichika and Ikakku kept questioning each other about what was going on.  
And then, I heard Renji shout, "Roar, Zabimaru!!" And saw his blade become wider, now half-black and half-white, with spikes going down the right side of it. And as I watched him, he attacked Ikakku and Yumichika!  
...But not enough to really hurt them; he was just trying to render them unconscious...which he did.  
As the two fell to the ground, his sword transformed back, and he sheathed it.

Byakuya had appeared then, and I noticed streaks of blood slowly sliding down the left side of his face. He looked at me as if nothing was wrong, but I knew he'd gotten into a fight. He couldn't hide it from me; the blood was a dead-giveaway!

"B-Brother..." I mumbled, worry making my voice shake. "Are you...okay?" I walked up to him slowly, and reached out, as if to touch the blood on his face. But he stepped back, and my arm flinched; I lowered it to my side, and backed up a bit.  
"I'm fine." Byakuya mumbled, though I knew he was lying.  
"But you're hurt-!" I frowned at him. "You're bleeding..."  
"It's nothing." He said, almost glaring at me for insisting on talking about his wound.  
I couldn't take it. I seriously couldn't handle this anymore. I had to say something; I had to stop this!  
"IT'S NOT 'NOTHING'!!" I screamed, clenching my fists at my sides. "Brother, you're clearly hurt and in pain!" I lowered my voice and frowned again, looking at him, Yoruichi, and Renji. "Look, this is too much. You're all risking everything just to save me, and I can't stand that you'd do this at all costs. You could get hurt, lose your ranks, or worse...you could die." I felt my eyes water, then. "One life saved is not worth three lives lost. And if you all lose your lives just to protect me, then I wouldn't be able to live through knowing that I caused all of this...I can't even bear the thought of it..."

And as they stared at me, in shock, I burst into tears.


	6. Part six

Only a few minutes had passed, and I heard the alarm go off in the Seireitei again. And, even though I was still crying, begging them not to help me, Yoruichi, Renji, and Byakuya forced me through the gate, and the next thing I knew, I was standing alone in an empty street in Karakura Town.

With no idea as to what I was supposed to do!

But, as I stood there, trying to dry my eyes with my hands, I heard a familiar voice behind me shout my name. And when I looked around, I saw that it was Ichigo.  
He was running up to me, waving. "You're okay?!" He smiled.  
I nodded at him sadly. "Y-Yes...I am."  
He heard how my voice was shaking, and stopped running. Staring at me, he blinked. "You don't sound okay..." He mumbled. "What happened?"  
I turned my head away and frowned, my eyes half-open now...which only made me look more upset. "My brother and a few other soul reapers...they're risking everything to save me, and I'm afraid they might end up dying..." I said softly. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I added, "And I can't stand to lose them!!"

Ichigo gave me a serious look, and told me, "I'm going."  
"Wh-What?!" I looked back at him, eyes wide, and stared.  
He repeated what he said, and told me, "I'll stop them. If you can't bear the pain of losing them, then I'll make sure they won't die."  
"But Ichigo, you can't-!!" I gasped. "What if you end up dying in the process of doing that?!"  
"Don't you think it's better if only one life is lost, not three?"  
I couldn't believe he'd just said that! What was with everyone these past few days?!

"You're not going alone!" I snapped. "I'm coming with you!!"  
At first, he didn't like the idea of me returning to the Soul Society, but after A LOT of arguing, he gave in and let me go back with him.  
Urahara provided the transportation; well, the gate; and Ichigo took care of the fighting. I was just there to help convince everyone to stop fighting for me, and hopefully, they'd listen.  
But when I was talking to my brother, we were attacked by Kenpachi. Well, more so him than me.  
He had picked me up in one arm, and turned slightly away so that I was farther from the blade than he was; and when it stabbed him almost in the heart, I literally shrieked so loud, I almost made my own ears bleed!  
Brother was soaked in so much blood, I was shaking from the fear of seeing it! But he didn't even seem like he was in pain; not even a little bit! He just calmly stared at the man, and ripped the sword out of his chest. Not even one groan of pain!

I could only stare at him; wide-eyed; as he put me down and told me to run. But I refused to listen to him; there was no way I was going to let him stay there and fight unless I was there to make sure he was okay. I couldn't leave him.  
"Rukia, get out of here!!" He tried again to get me to leave, but I still wouldn't go. So he turned to look at Ichigo, and glared as he told him, "If Rukia refuses to leave, then you are to stay here and protect her. If I see ONE WOUND on her, you'll be punished; do you hear me?!!"  
Ichigo gulped, but nodded. "Yes, Byakuya!" He said, taking out his sword in case he needed to fight.  
I was still staring at my brother, but this time, out of amazement and curiosity. He had become so protective since I was brought to the Soul Society the first time, I noticed. But what I didn't get was...what brought that on? Did he really care for me, and was now finding a reason to show it? ...But if he did, he should have showed it in the first place!  
But...why now? Was it because now, there was a chance he could lose me? Had he thought that before, I would have been fine...that I'd live through my battles? Did he believe in me then?  
I had so many unanswered questions swirling around inside my mind. And I began to wonder if any of them would get their answers.

And then, I saw something so horrifying, I was brought back to the Soul Society in my mind; I stopped thinking about all those questions I had, because soon, they might not have a reason to be asked.  
I saw him; the man my brother had been fighting; shove his sword through my brother's chest. I could see the tip of the blade stick out from Byakuya's back. And all I could do was stand there and scream.  
That is, until Ichigo cupped his hand over my mouth. He held me back, as well. He must have known that I wanted to run out to my brother, to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't allowed to do that...for I could get hurt, too. So he pulled me close to him, making sure I couldn't run. And he whispered to me to close my eyes; not to watch Kenpachi attack my brother.  
"He'll be okay..." He told me softly. "Believe me." He said this as if he knew something I didn't, and I began to think he was hiding it from me; but I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, what he didn't tell me.  
But I did as he said, and I squinted my eyes shut as hard as I could; I tried to picture something nice; something to distract my thoughts from the fight.

And before I knew it, everything was silent. A creepy calm. It freaked me out!! But what was worse...was what I saw when I finally opened my eyes.  
Byakuya collapsed on the ground, Kenpachi roughly ripping his sword from my brother's body, smirking at his victory.  
I WANTED TO KILL HIM!  
But all I was able to do was glare at him and cry.  
And as I did so, I barely noticed Orihime walk passed Ichigo and I, over to Byakuya, who she was about to heal. I guess her appearance must have been what Ichigo didn't tell me about, but I was just happy that it was about her, rather than something else. At least she could help my brother!

I watched as Orihime knelt down beside Byakuya, and heard her say, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" A glowing yellow barrier surrounded him, and slowly, his wounds faded away. I was like he had never gotten hurt; like he never almost died. But I knew that he had...I knew that I almost lost him. And when Orihime finished healing him, after Kenpachi was long gone, Ichigo let go of me and allowed me to run over to my brother, watching me, as I fell to my knees at his side.

I leaned over my brother, as if I was about to hug him, and cried. "Are you alright, Byakuya?!" I said, my voice shaking once again.  
"I'm okay..." He said weakly, even though he'd just been healed. I figured he might have still been in a bit of pain, and was probably tired from fighting.  
I hugged him close, but gently, then sat up straight. "Thank goodness!!"  
I looked at Orihime and told her how thankful I was for her help, and she nodded, then left.

And as I sat there alone with Byakuya, who still laid on the ground, I had to ask him about the fight he'd gotten himself into before Kenpachi attacked. And I was surprised to hear him say what he did!  
"I had gone to talk to Head Captain Yamamoto," He began, his voice soft, as he looked at me. "To try to get him to set you free...but he got a bit angry, and we ended up fighting over the situation. Though, we did make a deal..." He stopped, and I asked, "What was the deal?"  
"We agreed that if I won, you wouldn't be executed...but if I had lost, your execution would be today, instead of thirty days from now."  
"And...?" I gulped. "Who won?!"  
He stared at me for a minute, then said, "I did."  
I sighed with relief, then smiled at him. "You really are amazing, Brother, y'know that?! To beat the Head Captain to save my life- I don't think anyone but you could have done it!"  
He smiled slightly, and nodded. "I had to save you...no matter what it took. I told you, didn't I? I already lost one important person to me; I wasn't about to let myself lose another."  
My cheeks turned a bit pink at his words, but I still continued to smile at him. "You won't lose me, Byakuya..." I whispered, kissing his forehead. "I won't let you..."

_(End.)_


End file.
